Two Worlds Collide...And It's Not What You Expect
by DragonStar
Summary: The Sailor Senshi are dumped into the DBZ world. Together the Senshi and the Z-team must fight the new enemy or just untie his shoes! Opps I've said to much!
1. Default Chapter

AN: Ok, I'm kinda nervous about posting this. It's one of my first fanfics. Two of my friends helped me get started with this, Mary and Amanda. I hope you enjoy and review. And if you're so kind read my other stories too.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
"Hey you youma! Yeah, you! Stay away from my cherry trees! Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"  
  
"Agghhhh!" the youma exploded.  
  
"Alright!" Jupiter and Mars high-five.  
  
"Nice going girls," Uranus says from behind them.  
  
"Wait a minute! Look!" Neptune points at something where the youma had exploded.  
  
"What is it? Mercury?" Moon asks.  
  
"I'm on it!" Mercury puts on her visor and brings out her computer.  
  
"Ahhhh! It's growing and sucking stuff in!" Venus yelled over the wind racing for the hole.  
  
"Hold on girls!" Luna called bracing herself against the suction of the anomaly.  
  
Sailor Venus and Moon pick up their cats to keep them from being sucked into the growing hole.  
  
"Oh no my temple! My stuff!" Sailor Mars exclaimed, watching helplessly as her things were being sucked in.  
  
"Guys it's pulling me in! I'm too light!" Sailor Mercury cried out as she started skidding towards the hole.  
  
"Senshi hold onto each other. Maybe our combined weight will keep us from being pulled in or at least we'll stay together!" Artemis's voice could barely be heard over the howling.  
  
"Right," Sailor Jupiter ran for Sailor Mercury, "We got you. You're not going anywhere with out us!"  
  
"Omigosh! We're being lifted up!" Sailor Moon started whining.  
  
"Here we gooooooooo..."  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Owww!"  
  
"Uhhh!"  
  
*Crash!*  
  
"So you were pulled here too," Pluto looked down to see the other senshi rubbing their bumps and bruises. Sailor Moon was on the ground with her butt up in the air and swirlies in her eyes. Neptune and Uranus got up quickly as to looked more dignified.  
  
"How did you get here?" Neptune asked.  
  
"I was in the time corridor when I was sucked out by some black hole and landed here," Pluto explained.  
  
"Ah, don't look now but it looks like we got company," Sailor Mars observed.  
  
"Company, great we'll have them for tea," Sailor Moon was a little tipsy and weaved back and forth and not all there yet. (If she ever was!)  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Hey did you see that?" Tien asked.  
  
"Sure did. Look, I can see some people," Yamcha replied peering at the horizon.  
  
"Great more people to fight?!" Goku threw his arms up in the air, "Come on lets check it out."  
  
"I'll only come because of the possibility of fighting," Vegeta stated as the started forward.  
  
Mirai Trunks, Gohan and Krillin looked at each other and rolled their eyes. When they got closer they could see that these new people were girls.  
  
*Whoa! Not too bad looking* Yamcha thought and then something came over him as did the rest of the fighters and they resolved to fight as they powered up.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"I don't like their looks," Uranus announced as she warily kept an eye on the approaching group.  
  
"Whoa! Hey did their hair just change to yellow?!" Venus asked.  
  
"Hmmm," Mercury nodded while typing on her computer.  
  
Suddenly they all got a sinister look and nodded to seemingly nothing. The two groups came within a few feet of each other and then paired off as if told to. They seemingly pair off as if told to by command. Tien leaps at Sailor Moon and she jumps to the side and lands on her butt. Luna jumped on Tien's head to buy her time.  
  
Mercury activates her computer and scans everyone. "Hmmm. There appears to be aliens."  
  
Krillin stood there totally confused.  
  
Trunks drew his sword. Uranus said, "I've got a better one," and she unsheathes her sword.  
  
"This is an insult!" Vegeta stood with his arms crossed and his chin up proudly, "I have to fight a mere girl!"  
  
"Who are you calling a mere girl, shorty!" Venus attacked.  
  
Neptune attacked so quickly that Yamcha was surprised and nearly got a high heel imprint on his face.  
  
"Boy, you sure are powerful for a kid," Mars told Gohan as they battled each other.  
  
"You aren't all that bad either but I've faced worse," Gohan told her self- importantly.  
  
"What! Are you saying I'm weak! Oh you're going to get it kid!" and she kicked him squarely in the chest.  
  
"Great, I get the green dude. Are they trying to say something about my hair?" Pluto said while fighting.  
  
"Yeah I know. There is always something wrong with green," Piccolo said and they stopped fighting and started talking.  
  
Meanwhile Jupiter and Goku were going at it. *I'm getting a good work out* Jupiter thought.  
  
Krillin looked around at everybody fighting. He shrugged and lunged at Sailor Mercury. Sailor Mercury simply sidestepped him and tapped out a few more things on her computer. She sighed and put away her computer. "Okay if you insist on fighting. Mercury Bubbles Freeze!" By luck some of Mars's fire came Krillin's way and the ice melted.  
  
"Brrrr. You're a cold one."  
  
The fighting stop for a moment and the teams regrouped for a breather.  
  
"We'll never let you take Earth!" Gohan yelled to them.  
  
Vegeta mumbled, "Speak for yourself."  
  
"Well we are the Sailor Senshi, Champions of huh?" Sailor Moon stopped, "Take Earth?" she said as Gohan's words sunk in, "Why would we want to do that? We protect the Earth. Wait a minute. We're on earth?" Sailor Moon asks.  
  
Mercury took out her computer, as Yamcha says, "No duh."  
  
Sailor Moon says, "This is not Earth!"  
  
Mercury says, "Yes it is."  
  
All of the senshi yell, "What??!!"  
  
"We're on Earth but in another dimension."  
  
"A di- what?" Sailor Moon asks.  
  
Mercury explains what another dimension is.  
  
Trunks said, "That still doesn't explain if you're good or evil."  
  
Venus says "We're good, but what about you?"  
  
Piccolo joins the Z team.  
  
Gohan says, "We're good."  
  
Mars says, "If you're so good then why do I sense evil vibes from him?" She points at Vegeta.  
  
Yamcha says, "Of course you do! You're talking about Vegeta!" Vegeta gives him the EVIL EYE and Yamcha runs behind Goku.  
  
Trunks and Piccolo say in unison, "Oh brother!"  
  
Gohan goes up to Mars, "How did you guys get here?"  
  
Before they can answer Tien says, "How do you know we can trust them?"  
  
Gohan says, "They said they were good."  
  
Piccolo says, "That doesn't mean they are. We have no reason to believe them"  
  
Gohan says, "We said were good and they have no reason to believe us."  
  
Goku says, "Gohan has a point."  
  
Jupiter, "We don't know how we got here. Do you know Mercury?"  
  
Mercury responds tapping on her computer, "As far as I can tell, after we destroyed that renegade youma, it created a wo-"  
  
"Get off of me you dumb cat!" Luna had chosen then to jump on to Vegeta's shoulder. After Vegeta yelled at her she jumped off into Sailor Moon's arms.  
  
"Don't be mean to her!" Sailor Moon pouted at Vegeta.  
  
"I hate cats." Vegeta grumbled.  
  
"Anyway as I was saying, when we destroyed the youma it created a wormhole that sucked us into this dimension."  
  
Neptune says, "And how do we get back?"  
  
"I have analyzed the data of the situation and have come to conclusion that there is a way to get back to our dimension," she closes her computer, "I just don't have the slightest idea on what it is."  
  
All of the senshi go, "WHAT?"  
  
Uranus goes, "Well I guess that means that we are stuck for a while."  
  
"Well isn't that wonderful." Vegeta says sardonically.  
  
Jupiter snaps, "You got a problem with that, buddy?"  
  
Vegeta snaps back, "Maybe I do and I'm not your buddy!"  
  
Moon and Goku say at the same time, "Stop it!"  
  
They both stop but give each other the evil eye.  
  
Goku suggests "Maybe we should try to get along," and asks, "Who are you and where do you come from?"  
  
Sailor Moon says, " We are the Sailor Senshi, we fight for love and justice."  
  
Vegeta says "How girlie."  
  
Before he knew what hit him he was doubled over where Jupiter had punched him in the stomach.  
  
Sailor Moon goes, " Jupiter!!"  
  
"He deserved it!" Jupiter said.  
  
"He sure did," said Piccolo.  
  
"Can we just stop fighting!" said Neptune  
  
"She's right, we need to stop fighting and try to figure out what is going on here," said Goku.  
  
"I think first we should introduce our selves so we know who we are talking to," Gohan piped up.  
  
"Oh we've been so rude" Neptune said.  
  
"Yes, we have I'm Sailor Moon and these are our cats Luna and Artemis."  
  
"How do you do," Luna says politely. The rest of the Senshi introduce themselves  
  
"And I'm Sailor Pluto" she said coming out from behind the shadow of a tree. 


	2. In which they get to know each other

Chapter 2  
  
"You" said Trunks.  
  
"Yes, Trunks?" Pluto asked.  
  
"You two know each other?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
"She looks like this lady I saw when I traveled in time."  
  
"I am, Trunks."  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"I am the Guardian of Time, no one passes though the Time Corridor without me knowing about it."  
  
"You told me that time was tricky and to be careful."  
  
"Yes I did, the Time Corridor is where space and time collide it can be very dangerous."  
  
Trunks went, "Uh ok."  
  
"We've told you our names, now just who are you?" Uranus demanded.  
  
"I'm Goku and this is my son Gohan. These are our friends Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, Trunks, Piccolo, and that's Vegeta, don't worry about him."  
  
"I'm the prince of all egos," Vegeta said sinisterly. Then he looked surprised, "Did I just say that out loud? Oops!"  
  
"Its about time he admitted it," Krillin said aloud.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
Vegeta glared at him, "Watch it little man."  
  
Krillin tried to hide behind Jupiter's legs. He realized what he was doing, "Oh, sorry um," Krillin stumbled back. Jupiter just looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
Mars asks, "Why is that guy with you?"  
  
Vegeta says, "I'm not with them."  
  
"Oookay," Jupiter rolled her eyes.  
  
Mercury goes up to Goku, "What exactly are you? You're not human. And neither are they," Mercury pointed to others.  
  
"I'm a Saijyin. I'm from a different planet called Vegeta."  
  
Venus says, "Was the planet named after the guy or the guy named after the planet?"  
  
"All the rulers of Vegeta were named Vegeta."  
  
Mars goes, "Soooo, you are the ruler of the planet?"  
  
"I would be if the planet were still there."  
  
Tien asked, "Where are you from?"  
  
Mercury says, "As I said, we are from a different dimension and a planet also called Earth."  
  
"Should we tell them the whole story behind us?" Venus asked Sailor Moon.  
  
"We might as well," Sailor Moon said.  
  
She tells them how they are warriors and all. With a few interjections from Mars to make sure she doesn't overrate herself.  
  
"Whoa, princesses and warriors," Tien and Yamcha whispered.  
  
The rest of the Z team was stunned. Vegeta didn't show anything and Piccolo barely showed what he thought about this.  
  
"So you guys are veteran warriors. Done the die and come back thing." Goku said.  
  
Goku told all about the Z team.  
  
"You guys are pretty awesome yourselves," Neptune said when he was done.  
  
"So he," Mars said looking at Vegeta, "wants to defeat you. Why is he still here and not fighting you?"  
  
"Nothing you need to know about," Vegeta put in.  
  
"What a grouch," Mars said.  
  
"So why did you attack us?" Uranus asked.  
  
"We attacked you? No it's the other way around!" Yamcha exclaimed.  
  
"No-"  
  
"Don't start fighting!" Neptune said loudly. They stopped and looked at her.  
  
"Thank you, now one at a time."  
  
"Come to think of it I don't know why I attacked. What about you guys?" Goku asked.  
  
They nodded their heads no.  
  
"Us either right guys," S. Moon looked at them.  
  
They nodded in agreement.  
  
*Beeeeeeeeepppp.*  
  
"That's it!"  
  
Everyone was startled and looked at Mercury. Mercury looked up to see everyone staring at her. She blushed and explained.  
  
"You know I said that after we destroyed the youma we were sucked into a wormhole? Well the youma didn't create it some outside source did. Apparently it punched a hole through the space-time continuum and brought us through it to this dimension or time period. I got a lock on the signature in the wormhole and when we landed here I detected it again. Some kind of mind-altering particles or ray was used on us though only for a short period of time. I think there is some kind of encrypted behavior code along with it."  
  
They all looked at her with blank faces.  
  
"So what does that mean?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"It means someone has been playing with us and I think I can track it." Mercury responded.  
  
The Z team just looked at her blankly.  
  
"How did she figure that out?" Piccolo wondered out loud.  
  
"Oh she's a genius and she has a senshi computer." Pluto replied flippantly like it was nothing, secretly proud of Mercury.  
  
"Great so if you can track this thing we can make it pay!" Krillin said.  
  
Jupiter, Mars, and Uranus nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"Oh, gosh! I forgot all about the time! Gohan we better get back home or your mom will kill us!" Goku jumped thinking about it.  
  
"Oh man your right! Lets go!" Gohan answered.  
  
"Oh hey sorry we have to go," Goku said to the girls.  
  
"Dad, could Piccolo come for dinner, could everyone?" Gohan inquired.  
  
"Sure, fine with me. I hope your mother won't mind." Goku said. *Sweatdrop.* They all take off.  
  
"Hey what about us!" Jupiter yelled after them.  
  
"Wait guys!" Goku called to the others.  
  
They stopped and waited. Goku flew back to the girls.  
  
"Sorry, you can come too. I'm sure Chi Chi would like to meet you," Goku said.  
  
"Hey guys would you mind carrying the girls to my house?"  
  
"I'd love to carrying them to your house," Yamcha said landing next to Neptune. Uranus glared at him with her hand on the hilt of her sword until he stepped away from her.  
  
"I'm not going to carry some girl! I'm a prince not a taxi!" Vegeta declared.  
  
"All right! Enough! We'll transport ourselves." Mars said getting tired of Vegeta.  
  
"You can fly?" Trunks asked.  
  
"No. We have our own way. We'll take you along. It'll be faster that way." Pluto told him.  
  
"All right everyone hold hands-"  
  
"Great, now we have to hold hands!" Vegeta pouted.  
  
"As I was about to say we are going to teleport." Sailor Mercury said.  
  
"Oh like Goku's instant transmission," Tien said.  
  
"Exactly, I think." Mercury said not sure what he was talking about.  
  
"Come on Luna and Artemis. Ready Senshi?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
Luna jumped onto Sailor Moon's shoulder, Artemis on V's.  
  
"Ready," they all replied.  
  
They began glowing in their aura.  
  
"Sailor Transport!" they shouted.  
  
They all disappeared. 


	3. In which the Senshi meet Chi Chi and tal...

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Reappeared in Goku's yard while Chi Chi is hanging up the wash.  
  
"Ahhh!" she screamed when they appeared.  
  
She clutched the shirt she was about to hang up. Then she got mad.  
  
"What is going on! What right do you have to just pop up in my yard," she came roaring out from behind the clothes like a rhinoceros waving her fist.  
  
"Gohan! Goku!" Chi Chi stopped when she saw them and then got angry again.  
  
"Where have you two been! Gohan you should have been studying!" Chi Chi caught sight of the Sailor Senshi.  
  
"Who are they?" She asked.  
  
"They're some girls we met," Goku said.  
  
"We're sorry Miss for scaring you. It was terribly rude." Sailor Neptune apologized.  
  
The apology caught Chi Chi off guard.  
  
"Oh well. Thank you. It's all right," Chi Chi said.  
  
Goku explains everything.  
  
  
  
"Come inside girls. Please have dinner with us, your cats are welcome too." Chi Chi insisted. Chi Chi saw the Z team.  
  
"Goku your gang can stay too. Master Roshi and Bulma are inside," said in a wry voice.  
  
"Thank you, I'm sorry for the inconvenience we've caused," Sailor Moon stepped forward and fell flat on her face.  
  
"Way to go Moon brain," Mars said helping her up.  
  
"Really Serena. You should be more careful," Luna sighed.  
  
"What! Oh, you've got talking animals too." Chi Chi said startled.  
  
"We should introduce ourselves," Mercury said.  
  
"Right," Moon said when she was back on her feet, "I'm Sailor Moon or Serena."  
  
They all introduced themselves.  
  
"So you are Michelle huh? That's a nice name." Yamcha said getting closer and looking at Michelle.  
  
Amara step between him and Michelle with her sword unsheathed and glared at him.  
  
He backed down with a sheepish grin.  
  
Krillin noticed he was standing next to Pluto and how tall she was and couldn't resist, "Hey, how's the weather up there?" he called up smiling.  
  
Pluto did not like that.  
  
*Whap!*  
  
Pluto had hit him over the head with her staff.  
  
"Ow! So you don't like that," he said rubbing his head he walked off mumbling, "At least I'll be safe by Goku."  
  
Bulma and Master Roshi came out to see what was going on.  
  
"I must of died and gone to heaven! I'm surrounded by babes!" Master Roshi said looking around eagerly.  
  
Bulma hit him on the back of the head.  
  
"Quit it! Show some respect!" she yelled at him.  
  
Everything is explained.  
  
"Girls you should power down now to preserve your strength," Artemis told them.  
  
"Yes, you'll need all your strength for whatever battles that are ahead," Luna nodded in agreement.  
  
"They are right princess," Uranus said.  
  
They powered down.  
  
"Awww. They looked better in mini skirts," Master Roshi complained in disappointment.  
  
They all glared at him and he shrunk back.  
  
They began to mingle and talk. Trista and Piccolo talked under the shade of nearby trees. Mina asked Trunks about his parents and found out about Vegeta and Bulma. This got Trunks blushing profusely. Master Roshi went back to his magazines. (We all know what those kinds are) Vegeta stalked off. Lita talked to Goku and Tien about martial arts. Yamcha took to following Mina around. She flirted with him for a while until Amara came around. (You know how protective Amara is, especially of Serena and Michelle.) Amara and Trunks talked about swords. Michelle, Serena and Rei started talking with Chi Chi and tried to help her with dinner. Luna and Artemis took catnaps in the sun. Mina caught Krillin looking at her.  
  
"Hey, aren't you Krillin?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm Aino Mina. How do you do?"  
  
"You're fine. I mean I'm fine!" Krillin blushed.  
  
Mina giggled and said, "Thank you. You know I think bald guys are pretty cute," Mina rubbed his head. Krillin looked like he was in heaven. He looked up at Mina and fell backwards. Mina laughed and went searching for Vegeta to give him some love advice.  
  
"My work is done. You're good Mina!" Mina dusted her hands off as she walked away.  
  
Krillin came back to consciousness and he and Gohan decided to go fishing. Ami and Bulma talk about science stuff. Goku, Tien and Lita decide to go help Krillin and Gohan. When Lita passed by Trunks she stopped and looked at him.  
  
"Hey you look like my old boyfriend," she said looking at him.  
  
"Lita!" All the inner senshi said at once.  
  
"You always say that Lita," Mina said who had heard her while on the hunt for Vegeta.  
  
Lita shrugged and went on with Goku and Tien.  
  
Trunks went bright red.  
  
"Is that bad or good?" Trunks asked Amara.  
  
She shrugged with a blank face shaking her head. 


	4. In which Rei does a fire reading and Veg...

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Later  
  
Lita came back with Krillin, Gohan, Goku and Tien. She was soaking and grinning wildly with her hair disarrayed. She held a huge fish in her arms. The girls took one look at her and burst out laughing. Chi Chi took the fish from Lita and told her to go dry off.  
  
Rei went up to Chi Chi and Goku, "Is there someplace secluded that I can make a fire?"  
  
"Uuuuuhhhh," Goku and Chi Chi looked at each other baffled.  
  
Rei saw this and explained that she was psychic and wanted to do a fire reading about their situation.  
  
By then everyone was listening. The Z team went, "Ooooohhh," and the nodded their heads as if they understood, which they didn't.  
  
Goku told her of a place.  
  
"Hey, could I come and watch?" Gohan asked.  
  
"There is nothing much to see," Rei told him.  
  
"Gohan, don't bother our guest," Chi Chi scolded him.  
  
"It's ok. You can come, but there isn't really much to it," Rei responded.  
  
"Can I come?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Hey, can we come too?" everyone asked.  
  
"Sure, you all can come," Rei answered, "But you have to do as I say."  
  
"Sure," They all said at once.  
  
"Chi Chi you want to come?" Goku asked.  
  
"No, I'm going to finish cooking dinner," Chi Chi replied.  
  
Ami and Bulma were deep into a conversation about wormholes.  
  
"Look at you weaklings, clamoring to see a little trick done by the girl. This should be good for a laughed," Vegeta said haughtily.  
  
"Watch it mister," Rei's voice rose.  
  
"Oooohhh, I'm so scared," Vegeta mimicked a girl's voice.  
  
Rei came forward dangerously. Amara and Lita came to stand by her side.  
  
"You'd better be! This could save our lives!" Rei yelled at him. She rivaled Chi Chi and Bulma in the yelling department.  
  
They stood there. Vegeta gave her the evil eye but she didn't back down.  
  
"Vegeta leave her alone. Lets get going before it gets dark," Goku broke the deathly silence.  
  
"Humph," Rei sharply turned her back on him, "Yes, lets go. Show the way."  
  
"Humph," Vegeta lifted his chin and folded his arms across his chest and stalked after.  
  
They came to the spot. Rei said it looked ok. She started the fire and told the others to stand back and be quiet. Vegeta did not comply and stood closer than he should. Rei shot daggers at him with her eyes. She began. (Reader's note: She was at the temple with all her stuff for the fire reading when the youma attacked so she has all her stuff.)  
  
The group watched in silence.  
  
Rei said something under her breath and the fire roared up 4 times higher and wider than it had been. She said something else and the fire seemed to lash out on purpose at an arrogant Vegeta standing nearby. He had to leap out of the way to avoid being burned. The Senshi snickered and told the Z team that Rei had asked the Fire to do that. They all snickered behind their hands. Rei had a wicked smile on her face. Her expression became serious and she went to work. Vegeta stood further back from the fire with more respect for it. When she was finished Rei went to the group.  
  
"I hope that didn't bore you to death," Rei said looking at Gohan.  
  
"Nope, not boring at all," Gohan reassured her.  
  
"Well I warned you it wouldn't be much," Rei said.  
  
She turned to Vegeta, "Did it get a little hot for ya there, Vegeta?" Rei crowed.  
  
He didn't answer. They all started laughing.  
  
"That was something. I've never heard of someone doing that before," Tien said.  
  
"Yes, it was interesting," Piccolo conceded, "What do those signs that you make with your hands mean?  
  
"I can tell you all about later. It's more than just that. You have to mentally concentrate in a way but still relax. I mediate a lot so that makes it easier for me. But sometimes the Fire doesn't know anything I need to know or it doesn't want to tell me."  
  
"You're scorchin'! Get it?" Krillin remarked and he and Gohan laughed.  
  
"Lame, real lame," Mina shook her head.  
  
"Thanks, it's a talent of mine," Rei preened as she basked in the momentary spotlight.  
  
"We'd better get back. Chi Chi will probably have dinner ready," Goku waved for them to come and they headed back. 


	5. In which they eat, end up in a pile, and...

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Dinner was ready.  
  
"Whoa! What a feast! I'm in heaven!" Serena exclaimed in delight and rushed for the table drooling.  
  
They started eating. Serena, Goku and Gohan were shoving food in their mouths like it was the first time they had ever seen food for a year. The rest just stared at them in amazement.  
  
"Serena, you meatball head! Slow down!" Rei shouted at her.  
  
"You're being rude Serena. Stop being a pighead," Luna reprimanded her.  
  
"Goku! Gohan! Stop that at once!" Chi Chi yelled at them.  
  
They stopped and looked at Chi Chi. Gohan's food was in mid air and Goku had a bunch of spaghetti hanging out of his mouth. Goku slurped up his spaghetti.  
  
"Ughh," Piccolo shuddered, "Disgusting!"  
  
"Sorry Chi Chi"  
  
"Yeah, Mom, sorry"  
  
"So what's up with this new enemy thing?" Bulma wanted to know.  
  
Luna and Artemis told them everything they knew so far.  
  
"Rei what did the sacred Fire tell you?" Mina asked.  
  
"Well it didn't tell me much. What it did tell me that there is a very powerful enemy, so powerful it will probably take all of the Senshi to defeat it. It said that it was, well it didn't say what it was but that it was evil and that it knows about us. The Fire showed me some kind of room, kind of like a cave with a throne in it. It knows we are here. It wants us," Rei finished ominously.  
  
They stared at her for a moment struck by her tone of voice and the way she said it.  
  
"What?! Why are you staring at me like that! Is there something on my face?" Rei broke the silence.  
  
"Well that's new," Vegeta's voice was dripping in sarcasm.  
  
Ami pulled her computer out of its dimensional pocket.  
  
"What? Huh? How did you-?" Chi Chi stammered, pointing at the computer.  
  
Chi Chi sighed as if defeated, "If cats can talk I guess a computer can come out of thin air. I've seen everything else."  
  
"Wow! Super cool computer!" Bulma exclaimed, "Can I see it?"  
  
"Sure," Ami smiled at the woman's enthusiasm.  
  
"This is hot tech!" Bulma said in wonder, tapping at the keys.  
  
"Yes it is. May I please have it back?" Ami asked and started taking it away from her.  
  
Bulma tugged it back.  
  
"Please let me have it back," Ami said.  
  
"Let me looked at it some more," Bulma clenched her teeth as they had a little tug-of-war for the mini-computer.  
  
Ami finally got it.  
  
"Thank you. Now Rei your info pretty much coincides with what we guessed before, in fact I'll say it proves it since what the Fire tells you is always right. I do have a trace on that energy signal so we can find this thing. But I suggest we rest tonight and start tomorrow since Rei and my computer indicated that it is very strong." Ami finished.  
  
"Great. I could use a good rest," Lita stated.  
  
"Chi Chi I'm still hungry. Do you have anymore food?" Goku asked.  
  
Everyone stared at him in unbelief.  
  
"I know Serena eats a lot but dang! You're worse!" Rei proclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, he out ate Serena!" Artemis said not believing it.  
  
Goku just gave a foolish grin.  
  
Mina turned to Chi Chi, "Don't they ever get heartburn?"  
  
"Hey, guys I hate to bring this up but where are we going to stay?" Mina wondered.  
  
Master Roshi smiled a toothy grin, "You can stay at my place."  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Chi Chi hit him over the head with a rolling pin, "Don't even think about it you dirty, old man!" Chi Chi yelled at him as she caught on.  
  
She turned to the girls, "I could take 3 of you girls."  
  
"I can take the other 5 then." Bulma said.  
  
"Cool! I guess we'll go with you if that's ok," Serena gestured to Ami, Raye, Mina, and Lita.  
  
"Thank you so much you've done a lot for us already," Michelle thanked Chi Chi.  
  
"Well then we'd better get going, it's getting late. Thanx Chi Chi for dinner," Bulma said getting up from the table.  
  
"No problem. I'm used to cooking a lot," Chi Chi looked meaningfully at Goku and Gohan.  
  
They all got up to go outside to see them off.  
  
When they got they got outside Serena tripped on a rock and fell. She fell onto Rei who fell onto Ami. Ami fell on Bulma, Yamcha reached for Bulma but lost his balance and fell backwards on Tien. Bulma fell on Chi Chi. Chi Chi grabbed Gohan who grabbed Krillin. Krillin fell into Goku's legs. Goku fell and grabbed out for something to stop his descent. He grabbed Lita's arm. Lita knocked Mina; Michelle grabbed Mina's hand to stop her from falling but was pulled down. Amara tried to get Michelle's hand but fell over Trista's foot and her and Trista went down. Piccolo was standing next to Trista and Vegeta. Piccolo tried to catch Trista from falling on him but with everybody else's weight and momentum toppled him down. Vegeta turn to see what was going on with all the little shrieks and saw everyone coming down on him.  
  
Luna and Artemis saw Vegeta falling and dashed out of the way just in time to avoid being crushed.  
  
Everyone lay there groaning.  
  
"Serena you've really done it this time," Artemis said looking at them lying in a pile.  
  
"A world record I say. She brought everyone down in seconds," Luna called out.  
  
"Serena! Now look what you did! You big klutz! I can't believe you did it!" Rei shouted and yelled at Serena. Rei pushed Serena off of her.  
  
"Get off of me you big buffoons!" Vegeta yelled from under the pile. He finally got out from under.  
  
"Who did this?! I want an answer! Who caused this disaster!?" Vegeta yelled with temper.  
  
Everyone pointed to Serena.  
  
Vegeta march forward for her.  
  
"You little fool! Look what you've done! Everyone landed on me! I'm a prince not a cushion! You are going to pay!" Vegeta bellowed.  
  
"Hey back off cone head! Only I can yell at her!" Rei stamped up to Vegeta.  
  
"Oh is that so? Well I don't think so after what she did to me!" Vegeta shouted back in Rei's face.  
  
"You! It happened to everyone!"  
  
"Except me!" Master Roshi cackled from a distance.  
  
"Shut up and stay out of this!" Rei turned and yelled at him.  
  
"You should too fire witch!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
Rei whirled on him, "Don't you yell at me buster!" Rei roared back.  
  
"Don't you shriek at me girl! You-!"  
  
Rei slapped her scroll thing on Vegeta's mouth.  
  
"Mmmmh! Mmmmh!" Vegeta tried to speak.  
  
"Cat got your tongue?" Rei taunted and stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Everyone tried to get untangled.  
  
"Ow! That's my hair!"  
  
"Watch it!"  
  
"What's this? It's so smooth?"  
  
"That's my head!"  
  
"Oh! Sorry!"  
  
"Oooooowww! Who kicked me!"  
  
"Ooops! I didn't mean too!"  
  
"Lita watch you your fists!"  
  
"Get your hand out of my face."  
  
"Rei we need some help over here!"  
  
"Serena help us not make it worse!"  
  
"Vegeta! Get you lousy butt over here and help us out!"  
  
"Stay calm everyone. Let me figure this puzzle out."  
  
"Ami, I don't want to wait for you to figure this out!"  
  
Serena thought it would be wise to keep away from the others for a while so they could cool down.  
  
They finally got untangled. Everyone kept glaring at Serena every once in a while. Serena got so upset at what she had done that she sat down and began wailing and crying.  
  
"Oh get up you crybaby! It's going to be ok." Rei said exasperated.  
  
"This crybaby is actually your princess? Pathetic!" Vegeta scoffed.  
  
"And he's actually a Saiyjin prince," Yamcha whispered, Tien and Krillin laughed.  
  
"Oh stop it! Come on lets go. Chi Chi, you guys can come to my house for brunch at 1000 hours ok?" Bulma yelled to her across the lawn from her ship.  
  
"We'll be there," Chi Chi said and waved.  
  
Chi Chi turned around and looked at Goku and Gohan.  
  
"You two. You are going to help me clean up and then off to bed with you Gohan. Tomorrow you are going to study hard," Chi Chi pointed her finger at him.  
  
They went inside.  
  
"This is going to be a tight squeeze," Bulma said.  
  
"I'm not going to sit by him," Rei pointed at Vegeta.  
  
"That goes for me too," Lita said.  
  
The two girls glared at him.  
  
"I don't want to sit with mere girls either. I'm flying," Vegeta took off.  
  
"Ok how are we going to arrange this?" Bulma said.  
  
Thinking to herself, * Me and baby Trunks up front. Trunks in the back. Lita's tallest and biggest so she goes in the back. Ami and Serena in the middle seats. That leaves Mina and Rei. Now lets see the weight ratio is.*  
  
Bulma put baby Trunks in his seat.  
  
"Lita, Trunks in the back. Ami and Serena you get the middle seat. And I guess Mina and Rei will have to sit on your laps Lita and Trunks," Bulma directed them and got into her seat.  
  
Mina sat on Lita's lap and Rei on Trunk's.  
  
"I hope we are not too heavy," Rei said.  
  
Trunks was blushing heatedly.  
  
"Nope," Lita said cheerfully.  
  
Serena giggled and pointed to Trunks, "Rei look."  
  
They all looked at Trunks who started blushing even more if it was possible.  
  
"I've never seen a boy that shade of pink," Lita said.  
  
"What's the matter?" Rei asked.  
  
"Well, I'm not used to girls," Trunks told them.  
  
"You're cute. I would think girls would be swarming for you," Rei said. (Reader's note: No, nothing romantic is going on.)  
  
"No," Trunks responded.  
  
"Well whatever the reason they aren't I can fix it. I'm the Senshi of Love after all," Mina said breathing on her nails then rubbing them on her clothes like a professional.  
  
"Well, I don't have that problem 'cause I have Darien," Serena gave them the peace sign.  
  
"Oh be quiet," all the girls clobbered Serena.  
  
"There aren't many girls in my time, that's why I'm not used to them," Trunks explained and went through the whole story.  
  
"You poor thing," Mina sympathized.  
  
"What a bummer way to live," Lita shook her head.  
  
"We can kinda understand. Queen Beryl destroyed our kingdom and we've had to fix the future too," Serena said.  
  
"I can't believe that jerk is your father, but you're an awfully cute baby," Rei told him.  
  
"You probably did change your time sufficiently by doing what you did though it is impossible to tell exactly what might happen now that you did change it," Ami pointed out.  
  
"We're here," Bulma said.  
  
"Cool place," Mina remarked.  
  
"My mom and dad live here too. My dad is president of Capsule Corps," Bulma informed them, "They are gone right now, on vacation," Bulma let them know "Ami you would love my dad. He is a devoted scientist. You girls would love my mom too."  
  
They got out.  
  
Vegeta was already there.  
  
Chi Chi's house  
  
Trista, Amara and Michelle helped Chi Chi clean up.  
  
Trista slipped off and transformed to check on the Time Corridor or really just to see if it even was still there. She accidentally forgot to close the portal.  
  
***  
  
Goku and Piccolo had been talking about the new enemy when they thought they heard something unusual.  
  
They went looking at where they thought they had heard the noise and found the portal. They looked at each other, nodded and got ready for a fight. Then they went in.  
  
Meanwhile Amara and Michelle came looking for Trista and found the portal. They knew Trista had gone to check on the Time Corridor and decided not to wait for her and go in.  
  
A few minutes later Gohan found it and went in too.  
  
Amara and Michelle walked and then saw Piccolo and Goku. They caught up to them.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" Amara asked sharply.  
  
"We heard something and came looking. We found that portal and thought an enemy might be using it," Goku explained.  
  
"And what about you?" Piccolo gruffly asked Amara.  
  
"Hey guys," they heard and jumped.  
  
They looked and saw Gohan. They sighed in relief and looked a little embarrassed.  
  
"Gohan, what are you doing here?" Goku asked.  
  
"I was passing by and I saw this thing and went through it. What is this place dad?"  
  
"That's what we want to know," Piccolo replied, "You haven't answered my question," he turned to Michelle and Amara.  
  
"We were looking for Trista. She must have went to check on the Time Corridor and left the portal open," Michelle answered him.  
  
"Lets continue looking then," Goku suggested and they started walking.  
  
As they walked the mist enveloped them.  
  
***  
  
Pluto was so lost in her thoughts she almost didn't hear footsteps approaching till they were on upon her. She tensed, listening to be sure. She swung around to meet the intruders.  
  
***  
  
Suddenly through the mist they saw a tall figure holding a staff with some kind of ornament on top standing before them. They couldn't see the form clearly.  
  
"Stop, trespassers." The figure called out, "You have intruded on my territory. No one passes through the Time Corridor without my permission," the figure's voice rang out.  
  
They all froze.  
  
"Pluto-" the ornament on the staff began glowing like a ball of energy.  
  
Goku and Piccolo stepped in front of Gohan to protect him. Goku, Gohan and Piccolo powered up for a fight.  
  
"Deadly-"  
  
Amara and Michelle ran to stand in front of them.  
  
"Sailor Pluto, stop!" Amara shouted to the figure.  
  
"It's us!" Michelle cried out.  
  
Sailor Pluto emerged from the mist with a look of surprise on her face that said "Oh no I almost killed the wrong person again!"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"We were looking for you when we saw that you had left the portal open," Amara responded.  
  
"D'oh! I knew I forgot something!" Pluto said as she whacked herself on the head with her staff.  
  
"What are they doing here?" Pluto asked pointing to Piccolo, Goku and Gohan.  
  
Piccolo told her why he and Goku had come.  
  
Pluto looked at Gohan expectantly.  
  
He put his hand behind his head (You know how they do that on the show) and grinned, "I was just curious."  
  
"I was going to check the Corridor and a hunch," Pluto told them walking off as if she was dismissing them.  
  
"Wait!" Goku called after her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't leave us alone. I'm scared!" Goku said shaking.  
  
Pluto and Amara did the classic Anime-style fall. Piccolo and Michelle got that look of I-don't-believe-it-one-of-the-strongest-guys-in-the-universe- is-scared look. (Whew! long look!)  
  
"I'm so embarrassed," Gohan muttered to himself with his head in his hand shaking it.  
  
When Pluto got back up she said, "Fine, come along."  
  
Michelle and Amara walked immediately after. The other three hesitated and then followed into the mist. They came to giant double doors with the phases of the moon crafted on to each panel. Pluto stopped them.  
  
"Do not ever go in there without me or you will be lost forever," she told them sternly.  
  
She waved her staff and what seem to be a hologram appeared with many threads and streams of many colors and sizes winding around and in and out of each other constantly.  
  
"It is as I thought. The thing that has brought us to this world was in the time line destroying things before but it later disappeared. We never found out what it was. It has apparently come back now messed up our time lines and dimensions. Before it did that the Senshi were not supposed to be here," Pluto said as if to herself.  
  
"So it probably wants us here for a reason and a bad reason for that," Michelle voiced her thought.  
  
Pluto waved her staff again and the moving picture dissipated. She nodded and turned back to the small group.  
  
"Let us go back to bed. There will be a tough battle ahead."  
  
They agreed and walked back.  
  
"Do you actually live here?" Gohan asked Pluto.  
  
"Most of the time," she told him.  
  
"You must get lonely," he commented.  
  
"Yes," Pluto whispered and looked at the ground.  
  
Amara and Michelle looked at each other. They knew she was immortal.  
  
They came out just in time to hear, "Gohan! Time for bed!"  
  
"Goodnight." He said to everyone and ran off yelling. "Coming!"  
  
Piccolo, Goku, Michelle and Amara followed suit, said good night to each other and left the room. Amara and Michelle stopped at the door. Michelle whispered to Amara and she smiled.  
  
"Pluto don't forget to close the portal."  
  
"Oy! I almost forgot!" She hit her head, "I must be getting old."  
  
Michelle snickered and they left. They all settled down and went to bed. 


	6. In which Serena has trouble getting dres...

Chapter 6  
  
Bulma's Place  
  
After a brief shouting match between Rei, Lita and Vegeta, Bulma set up the living room for the girls. Ami and Bulma talked about how to get the Scouts back to their dimension. Serena and Mina sat around and gossiped. Still charged Rei and Lita decided to go train a bit. Artemis went along to keep an eye on them. Trunks had disappeared.  
  
Later the girls changed into the shirts and shorts Bulma had given them for pjs. They all went to bed.  
  
  
  
Morning  
  
Trunks got up early to train some more. He walked through the living room. He saw all the girls sprawled out sleeping peacefully. He had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing at Serena who was hanging half off a couch, snoring loudly with her mouth wide open. He realized they had small shirts and short shorts on. He ran out embarrassed. (If you are still hoping for something romantic you can stop reading and get a life! He was simply embarrassed like Trunks normally is.)  
  
Later  
  
*Groan, what time is it?* Bulma thought waking up she checked the clock.  
  
"Omigosh! It's 9:15! I gotta get breakfast and clean the house up a bit!"  
  
Bulma ran out of her room tripping on the bed sheets. She smelled something good and came into the kitchen. Lita was there in her pjs still, cooking up a storm.  
  
"You did all this?"  
  
"Yep, I love to cook. I straightened up the house except for where my friends are still sleeping," Lita said cheerfully.  
  
"Thans."  
  
"Mmmm. That smells good," Rei said coming in with Mina and Ami behind her.  
  
"Of course, its Lita's cooking," Mina complimented her.  
  
"They'll all be here soon. Why don't you girls go get changed and I'll watch the food," Bulma suggested.  
  
"Good idea," Ami acknowledged.  
  
They walked into the living room and saw Serena still sawing logs.  
  
"Great, we have to wake up sleeping beauty," Rei sighed.  
  
"Serena wake up!" Luna jumped on her. She didn't even stir.  
  
"See this is what I have to deal with every morning," Luna told Artemis, "And when she does wake she starts screeching on how late she is."  
  
They took turns trying to wake her up. All she did was snore on.  
  
"Aha! I know!" Rei snapped her fingers, "Stand back and watch the pro," Rei began tickling Serena.  
  
Serena giggled and rolled over. Rei tickled her some more and Serena tried to burrow down under the blankets. Mina grinned and you could just see the horns on her head. She went to help Rei.  
  
"Come on Ami lets help," Lita gestured to Ami to come.  
  
Serena tried to push their hands away and burst out laughing and struggled. Ami and Lita held her down while Mina and Rei continued tickling her.  
  
"Stop it! Stop it!" Serena gasped for air.  
  
"Its about time you woke up!" Rei wagged her finger at her.  
  
"You know what they say, 'the early worm gets the bird. No, that's not right or was it the early worm gets eaten?" Mina was suddenly bombarded with pillows.  
  
"Hey! Well anyway Lita has made breakfast already," Mina informed Serena.  
  
"Yahoo! Breakfast!" Serena jumped up in joy.  
  
"Wait Serena we should get dressed and clean up the blankets and pillows. The others will be here soon." Ami put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Well let's hurry up. I want food! We can use the Luna pen." Serena was jumping from foot to foot.  
  
"Will it work? I mean it's not exactly a disguise." Lita asked.  
  
"Oh sure you can look like a school girl or something," Serena assured her impatiently.  
  
So they took turns using the Luna pen. Lita simply had a green tank top, jean shorts and hiking boots. Ami wore jean shorts with a blue t-shirt that said, "Knowledge is Power," immaculately tucked in. Mina came out with a short blue skirt and an orange t-shirt that said "Angel" in white with red horns holding up a halo. Raye was dressed in jean shorts and a red t-shirt with "Too Hot To Handle" printed in orange flames. Serena ended up with pink shorts and a white shirt that said, "Food is life, the rest is just details" and a picture of a cake.  
  
The girls laughed when they saw the shirt. Serena looked down bewildered at her shirt.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Well Serena, the Luna pen certainly knows you," Rei pointed out.  
  
Serena tried again and came out with a shirt that said, "Crybaby" with tears down her shirt.  
  
Serena growled, "Stupid pen," and tried again. This time she was in a plain pink shirt and white shorts.  
  
"That's better," Serena put the pen away and turned to march off to the kitchen. Lita, Mina, Ami and Rei burst out howling with laughter for on the back of Serena's shirt was 'Kick me, I'm a klutz.'  
  
Mina and Rei look at each other with a gleam in their eyes.  
  
"You wanna?"  
  
"You first."  
  
"No you first."  
  
"No, no, no. I must be polite. You first."  
  
"I insist."  
  
"Very well. Together then?"  
  
"Perfect."  
  
"On three. One, two, three!"  
  
"Owww! Who did that?!" Serena swung around furious to see Mina whistling looking around and Rei rocking back and forth examining her nails.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
They had eaten breakfast and were getting ready to leave. Vegeta and Goku were outside sitting on lawn chairs.  
  
"I wish we could just leave already. I want to fight!" Vegeta declared.  
  
"So what else is new," Goku said offhandedly.  
  
Artemis jumped from Goku's head to Vegeta's.  
  
"Hey! Get off!"  
  
Artemis jumped from his head to next to Luna in Vegeta's lap.  
  
"Stupid cat," Vegeta mumbled and looked to see Goku looking amused.  
  
"If you don't like cats so much why do you have one in your lap already? And petting her I might add. Eh, Vegeta. What's your macho excuse now?"  
  
"Shut up Kakarott!"  
  
Everyone else came out of the house talking.  
  
"Girls, its time suit up for battle," Artemis, said when they were standing outside.  
  
"Right," they agreed.  
  
"Let me get a lock on where we need to go," Ami started typing away on her mini computer, "Got it."  
  
"So where are we going?" Goku asked.  
  
"Wait a minute who said you were going?" Amara asked.  
  
"I figured we could go to help you out," Goku shrugged.  
  
"Yes you might need some protection," Yamcha said inching closer to the girls.  
  
Amara noticed and pulled out her sword talisman.  
  
Yamcha saw it, gulped, and inched back in the other direction.  
  
Piccolo rolled his eyes.  
  
"This is a Sol Senshi mission, thanks but no thanks," Amara told them.  
  
"Well, why not? Isn't this being supposed to be very powerful and we can use all the help we can get." Serena pointed out.  
  
"Yes and you can save your power if they fly you there instead of you transporting them all," Luna put in.  
  
"Oy! Bloody hell! The taxi thing again! I told you already I'm a prince not a taxi!" (Ever notice that Vegeta sounds Scottish sometimes)  
  
Everyone glared at Vegeta.  
  
"You're right, you're more like a pincushion. Are you having a bad day or does your hair always stick up and defy gravity?" Lita taunted, arms crossed.  
  
"Why you!" Vegeta stomped forward.  
  
"Stop Vegeta," Goku stepped in front of a steaming Vegeta.  
  
"Get out of the way Kakarott, I'll deal with you later!" Vegeta tried to push past to Lita who was grinning and in her karate position.  
  
"Cool it Vegeta. Lets try to get along," Goku wouldn't budge.  
  
Seeing that he wouldn't move Vegeta said, "All right. I'm not one to miss a battle because of something like this." Vegeta sulked.  
  
"Lets go then!" Gohan shouted tried to take off but couldn't because Chi Chi was holding the back of his shirt.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Chi Chi said dangerously.  
  
"But Mom I gotta help them," Gohan pleaded.  
  
"You are going straight home and hitting the books mister." Chi Chi commanded.  
  
"Aw. Chi Chi please?" Goku asked.  
  
Chi Chi turned her burning gaze on him and Goku cringed. The Senshi looked at each other puzzled.  
  
"Please Madame, let him come with us," Michelle stepped forward.  
  
"We will take care of him," Mina reassured her gave ChiChi her most charming smile and turn her bambi eyes on maximum.  
  
Chi Chi softened and let go of Gohan's shirt.  
  
"Ok, I trust you nice girls. Come back soon and be safe."  
  
Before they left Rei called out, "Wait, I'll be back in a minute," and she ran into the house.  
  
She came back with a bag.  
  
"Rei what's in the bag?" Lita asked, puzzled.  
  
"Oh nothing," Rei responded nonchalantly.  
  
As they shot off Goku starts singing, "Off we goooooo into the wild blue yonderrrrr!"  
  
"Cut it out Kakarott!" Vegeta yells at him.  
  
The rest laughed as the wind whipped around them. 


	7. In which they find a cave, some weird pe...

Chapter 7  
  
  
  
They arrived at their destination.  
  
"We need Sailor power," Luna leaped out Serena's arms.  
  
The Senshi pulled out their transformation pens and shouted out there power up words. (Don't worry Jessica they didn't see anything bad.)  
  
"Hey guys do you hear music?" Krillin asks and they look around befuddled, they don't see anything but keep hearing music as the girls transform.  
  
"Whoa, dude cool transformations," Yamcha commented.  
  
"I wish I could do that," Gohan said wistfully. (Ladies and gentlemen that is how Gohan really got his idea to a Great Saiyaman costume. Unfortunately though the Senshi's fashion sense did not rub off on him.)  
  
Sailor V finished in her poise then trips on her high heels.  
  
"Oh that reminds me," Sailor Mars picks up her bag, "I hate battling in high heels," She takes out a pair of Army combat boots shoes and tosses them to Sailor V, "I brought a pair for you."  
  
Sailor V looks at them slightly confused, "Oh right. Cool! Good thinking. And they're color coordinated too!"  
  
"This time we are going to fight in the right shoes."  
  
"Alright guys lets lock and load," Jupiter said aggressively.  
  
Moon turned to Mercury, "Mercury, lead the way," Moon gestured.  
  
"Right," Mercury nodded, she pulled out her computer and activated her scanner, "This way follow me."  
  
Yamcha bowed and gestured, "Ladies please lead," as the girls passed. Yamcha stayed bowed and stared at the girls' legs as they passed. Uranus was the last to pass by and noticed what he was doing. She drew her sword and put the tip at Yamcha's nose. He looked slowly up the sword to the arm that was holding it and finally to Uranus's face he grinned, and gave a nervous laugh. Uranus glared at him for a moment then whipped her sword up and walked after the rest of the senshi who didn't notice anything. Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Tien and Trunks chuckled. Yamcha was as still as a statue looking stunned. Krillin waved his hand in front of Yamcha's face. Yamcha didn't move. Goku snapped his fingers in front of his Yamcha face and he jumped in response.  
  
"Whoa! Am I dead?"  
  
"Sorry, but nope," Gohan quipped.  
  
"Come on guys!" Venus called behind the senshi who had stopped sensing the some of Z team wasn't behind them.  
  
They walked on together. It was a bright sunny day and they were walking though plains of grass. They saw an occasionally animal peek out of their homes at them. In taller grass the deer stayed hidden watching the strangers. They all began to relax. There were looming mountains in the direction they were walking.  
  
As they got closer it became increasingly quieter.  
  
"On the alert guys. We are getting closer. I can feel it coming from those mountains," Mars abruptly spoke up.  
  
"She is right. We are almost there," Mercury confirmed.  
  
"Have you noticed that it's gotten quieter and I haven't seen any animals at all for a while? Not even birds flying overhead," Tien observed.  
  
"He's right. You could drop a pin and hear it," Neptune put in.  
  
"Hey is that a cave over there?" Gohan asked pointing to their right.  
  
"It sure is. The mouth of the cave looks pretty small. I wonder how big it is and what inside?" Goku pondered.  
  
"Well lucky for you that's the way my computer says we should go," Mercury stated.  
  
They walked over to the cave entrance. It was small, about 5ft across but 3 ft high.  
  
"Looks like we'll have to crawl in. I'll go and check it out first then come back," Jupiter volunteered.  
  
She got on her hands and knees and crawled inside. A few minutes later she came back.  
  
"It's clear so far. You have to crawl for a few feet but then the ceiling goes up so you can stand," she survey everybody, "Well some of us might have to duck," she amended.  
  
"A prince shouldn't have to crawl on his knees! That is for the lower class to do!" Vegeta said proudly.  
  
"Vegeta, if you want me to wring your neck for you I'll do it." Piccolo said in a low voice.  
  
"Great! Lets go spelunking!" Venus cheered.  
  
Everyone looked at her disgruntled.  
  
"Umm. I guess this is not the time to be cheerful?" Venus shrank back then whispered to herself, "I didn't even know I knew that word!"  
  
Jupiter got back down and crawled into the cave. Mercury put away her computer. Mars and Mercury went next. Krillin was behind Venus when she suddenly stopped. Krillin ran head first into her.  
  
"Sorry about that, I had to stop," Venus said over her shoulder.  
  
"No problem. Those are what I call buns of steel!" Krillin said.  
  
Venus kicked Krillin. Pluto went last of the senshi because her awkward staff in this situation. Yamcha went behind her.  
  
"I got a nice view here," Yamcha said happily.  
  
Pluto poked him in the eye with her staff.  
  
"Owwww! What was that for?!" Yamcha yelped.  
  
"Oh sorry. Did I get you with my staff?" Pluto called back pleasantly.  
  
They finally were able to stand up. Well, a few had to watch their heads. They walked on a ways. Goku noticed Vegeta carrying one cat on his head and another on his shoulder. Vegeta looked at Goku hearing him snickering behind his back. Goku saw him looking and wiggled his eyebrows up and down and started petting an invisible cat in his arms.  
  
"Soon we shall take over the world Mr. Snuggles," Goku said in a low, mocking voice. (  
  
"Kakarott, remind me to give you a swirly later," Vegeta growled threateningly.  
  
"How third grade Vegeta. It's not like your hair needs it."  
  
Vegeta's hands crept up to Goku's neck as he stood there petting his invisible cat and does his impression of the Dr. Evil-pinky-in-the-corner- of-his-mouth-thing.  
  
"What are you doing back there?! What are you slugs! Pick your feet up and MOVE!" Mars yells back to them. Everyone stops and looks back at them with curiosity.  
  
Vegeta and Goku quickly straighten up with hands behind their backs, "Nothing," they chorused together. Vegeta glared at Goku one last time. Then moved up to his next victim.  
  
"Mars, did anyone ever tell you that you would make a great drill sergeant?"  
  
Mars casually stopped and rammed an elbow into Vegeta's gut, "Did anyone ever tell you it that you'd better shut up?"  
  
"Are we there yet? This is one long cave." Krillin said.  
  
"Shut up, baldy." Vegeta growled.  
  
"Who died and made you king?" Krillin countered.  
  
"My father. "  
  
"Who exactly do you rule? Your planet blew up."  
  
"Shut up! I don't have to answer these incompetent questions!"  
  
"Yeah, well..."  
  
"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Pluto roared, "I'm tired of hearing you short people bicker!"  
  
Krillin and Vegeta turned to her.  
  
"Krillin knows how short he is," whispered Goku, " but I don't think anyone has told Vegeta. Or at least lived after telling him that. =)  
  
"Stay out of this woman, a proper woman doesn't talk to the Prince of all Saiyins," Vegeta yelled.  
  
Pluto fixed an expert glare at Vegeta and said in a dangerous, low voice, "Watch it. I happen to be the QUEEN of Pluto! I've lived for over a MILLION years!" Pluto began yelling again, " I control TIME itself and you have the guts to try to pull rank on ME! You will listen to me when I tell you to shut up or I will pull RANK on YOU!"  
  
Everyone was quiet and staring at Pluto then Jupiter, Mars and Uranus started applauding her.  
  
"Way to go Pluto!" Jupiter whooped.  
  
"You told him off girl!" Mars joined in.  
  
"Never thought you could sound so dangerous like that!" Uranus patted a still fuming Pluto on her back.  
  
"Thanks. I've had practice."  
  
The group moves on into a big cavern. They stood in awe of it. They walked slowly through in wonder. Seeing stalactites and light glinting of the stone.  
  
"Whoa! I just like, slammed into a wall of evil. Watch out," Mars said as she rubbed her nose.  
  
Sailor Moon skipped on, "Sure Mars, whatever." She then tripped on an invisible wire and fell flat on her face. (Wow I bet you weren't expecting that, eh?) They heard a rumbling sound as a trick wall opened to reveal a...(drum roll please. Thank you) Boulder! The group stopped in surprise seeing the boulder in front of them and hearing Sailor Moon's scream.  
  
*Sigh* "Here we go, saving Moon brain's butt again," Mars said exasperatingly. (Insert Indiana Jones theme.)  
  
Sailor Moon is running for her life (as usual) when she heard a Tarzan call and was swept off her feet.  
  
"Watch out for that-" Jupiter starts calling out seeing what was going on.  
  
*splat* Tarzan slammed into the wall.  
  
".wall. Oh well what's done is done," Jupiter shrugged.  
  
Moon dropped to the ground as the boulder hurtled ever closer towards her. It was going to hit her!  
  
*Boom!* The boulder exploded into pieces as Moon cowered.  
  
"Oh yea I'm a sharp shooter." Vegeta blew on his hand like he was clearing away the smoke from a gun.  
  
"Whadda mean that thing was as big as a house!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
"Shut up! I saved her didn't I! I did something good for once! Can't you be happy!" Vegeta yelled back.  
  
Suddenly they hear, "I'm Batman!"  
  
"Not on your life! I'm Batman!"  
  
Two girls walk in fighting. The shorter one with long brown hair was shaking her fist at the taller blonde haired one.  
  
"Um. What are you two doing here?" Tien asks.  
  
"This blonde here thinks she's Batman, but I am!"  
  
"No you're not! I'm Batman!"  
  
"Will you two leave, this is our story not yours!" Gohan says.  
  
"Watch it buddy we're the writers. We could easily erase you! But fortunately for you, some of our friends think you and Trunks are cute."  
  
"Did you hear that Gohan? They think we're cute!"  
  
"Would you guys be poof, gone or however we get rid of you?" Neptune asked.  
  
"That'll work. Just remember we're...Batgirls! To the Bat Cave!" They disappeared.  
  
They walked on some more. Of course what's a story with out youmas sooooo. youmas 'monsters' jump out and attack them! A youma jumped out onto Vegeta and started sucking his energy. Mars had just finished toasting her youma when she saw Vegeta's dilemma.  
  
"Vegeta don't move! You have a youma on your back!" Jupiter pointed.  
  
"Really, you think?!"  
  
"Let me get for you." *Whap!*  
  
"Owww!"  
  
"Ooops sorry! I missed."  
  
"I'll take care of it Jupiter," Mars stepped up, "Need some help Veggie?"  
  
"Grrrr!"  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai-"  
  
"Would you hurry up! I'm kinda getting my energy sucked out here!"  
  
"Hey who's the one saving who here! Men! Always so impatient! Now where was I? Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen-"  
  
"Aghh!"  
  
"Akuryou taisan!"  
  
"I suppose I should thank you but I'm kinda low on energy right now," Vegeta said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh that's ok, Uranus can just sling you over her shoulder. Hey Uranus! Shorty here needs a ride!"  
  
Vegeta straightened up immediately, "That's ok! I feel better now. I think I'll go for a walk!"  
  
After the brief battle they walked on. They come to a door that is locked. They can't open or blast it open.  
  
"Stand aside." Pluto says coolly and sweeps them aside. She produces a hat, grins and twirls her staff. The hat reads, 'Tokyo quick pick- If you got a lock, we can open it in no time at all.' She sets to work on the lock with the key end of her staff and unlocks it.  
  
When they find the throne room they are greeted by darkness. They hear a voice. The voice goes on and on about its evilness and diabolical plan.  
  
Moon says, "Why do villains always talk so much?"  
  
"You should talk Serena," Mars says and mocks her 'speech', " I'm Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice."  
  
"I think they just like to hear their voices," Gohan suggests.  
  
Neptune finds a light switch and flips it on. The voice stops then says "You fools, how could do that! I'm melting!" The voice gets smaller as it talks and they see a teddy bear on the throne.  
  
"What the heck!? We came all this way to throw a light switch and change the enemy into a teddy bear? This stinks I'm outta here!" Vegeta throws up his arms in disgust.  
  
The real enemy pops out from behind the throne, "Gotcha! Oh I'm sooo good!" He hops over to sit in his throne and sits the teddy bear on his lap. He leans his throne back against the wall. The wall is farther back than he calculated and his throne tumbles back. "Argh! I think I broke my back." The enemy guy panics and looks around on the ground, "Pooky! Pooky, are you alright! I think I sat on you!" He pulls 'Pooky' out from under his butt. *Sweatdrop on everyone*. Enemy guy looks at the wall and then turns to them and says in a Brooklyn accent, "Is it just me or does the wall seem farther back than before?"  
  
"Why did you pull us here?" Mercury asked.  
  
"Well I was bored and I wanted you to eliminate each other."  
  
"Ooookay."  
  
"Anyhoo, we will defeat you-" Goku got into fighting stance, "Umm. What exactly is your name?" he straightened up rubbed his chin.  
  
"Ivan."  
  
"Right, I knew that. We will defeat you Ivan!"  
  
"Ivan! What kind of name is that for a bad guy?!" Yamcha exclaimed.  
  
"Well, my mother liked it! Anyway can you take a rain check on the fighting?" Ivan looked at them hopefully.  
  
"What! Why?" Uranus asked frustrated with this whole thing.  
  
"Well, you see the last person I fought was Saddam Hussein. That mean man! Now I can't walk." Ivan hung his head sadly.  
  
"What did he do to you?" Gohan asked.  
  
"He-" Ivan choked up. He took a deep breath, "He tied my shoelaces together," Ivan let out a choked sob, "in a knot!" he put his hand to his forehead and shook his head. Hearing the silence and interpreting it wrongly he said, "I know its horrible."  
  
The rest were stunned then started snickering and finally burst out laughing.  
  
"Its not funny!" Ivan huffed indigently.  
  
"Here we'll get them undone," Sailor Moon said kindly, "I know how it is."  
  
"Thank you so much!"  
  
"I was counting on a fight!" Vegeta stomped his foot.  
  
"Well if you want a fight you can fight Pooky," Ivan offered.  
  
Everyone looked at Vegeta.  
  
"What?! I'm not going to!"  
  
Everyone looked at each other for moment then their gaze settled on Gohan.  
  
"Why are you guys looking at me? Oh no! I'm not fighting a teddy bear!"  
  
"Go on Gohan." Goku said lightly trying not to laugh.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Just do it there so we can go!" Uranus with Goku tossed Gohan over towards the teddy bear.  
  
Out of the blue Gohan was in a boxing ring. Mr. Pooky in one corner sitting on a stool with a towel over its shoulders and miniature boxing gloves. Gohan looked down at himself and discover that he was in boxers with boxing gloves on.  
  
"Alright son I know you can do it, so go get 'em!" Goku was behind Gohan massaging his shoulders. (You know the way the managers do it in the movies.)  
  
A microphone was lowered down to the middle of the ring. Lights went off till only the ring was brightly illuminated. Krillin jumped into the ring and grabbed the microphone. Gohan looked over to see the senshi and Z team sitting in the stands on the side of the ring.  
  
"Excuse me, pardon me," Piccolo was trying to get to his seat with popcorn and a soda.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen." Krillin anounced, "I give you the greatest boxing match ever! In this corner is Son Gohan the super saiyjin (who cares how its spelled you know what I mean, right. Right?)!"  
  
"Sit down you big lug! I can't see!" Neptune shrieked at Piccolo.  
  
"Michelle!" Uranus was taken back.  
  
"What? Give me a break! You go Gohan!" Neptune cheered with everyone else when Krillin announced Gohan.  
  
"And in this corner is Ivan's teddy bear, Pooky!" Krillin went on, "Boxers you know the rules. Come here and touch gloves."  
  
Gohan got and walked over to where Krillin was. "Krillin whats goin' on?"  
  
"What does it look like? Sorry kid this is supposed to be strictly business. Pooky? Get over here!"  
  
Ivan picked Pooky up and threw him to the middle where he plopped down.  
  
"Go on. Touch gloves," Krillin prompted.  
  
Gohan hesitated then bent down and touched gloves with Pooky.  
  
"Alright, let the match begin!" Krillin jumped out of the ring as the microphone went up.  
  
The crowd cheered.  
  
"Take him out Gohan!"  
  
"Come on Pooky! Show him your stuff!"  
  
"Pooky? I thought you guys were on Gohan's side?" Tien turned to Moon and Venus.  
  
"We are but Pooky's cute," Moon answered.  
  
Yamcha turned around next to Tien, "Its more likely Pooky's going to be showing his stuffing!"  
  
Gohan shrugged and danced around Pooky for a few seconds then landed a few punches. Pooky just stared back with blank black eyes. Gohan punched him once more and Pooky fell over. Krillin began counting to 10.  
  
"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!" Krillin jumped into the ring and held up Gohan arm.  
  
"The winner is Gooooohaaaannnn!"  
  
"Yeah!" Everyone jumped up and cheered. The ring vanished and Gohan had his other clothes back on. Ivan walked up to Gohan.  
  
"Good job lad."  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Bye. Thank you for untying my shoelaces. Remember what I said about getting home," Ivan called to the Senshi and the Z team as they we're leaving to get to the entrance of the cave.  
  
"All right. No more mischief or fighting now, right?" Moon replied.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Ok the next time we see Saddam Hussein we'll get him for you. Remember wear Velcro shoes."  
  
"No prob. Wave good bye Pooky."  
  
Everyone wave good-bye to Pooky and they started on their way out. The reached the outside and were pleased to find it was still daylight.  
  
"I can't wait to get home!" Goku said while stretching.  
  
"What, so you can tell Mom that I beat up a teddy bear!" Gohan grumbled.  
  
"No, to eat!"  
  
They Sailors volunteered to transport everyone. Before they disappeared Goku said, "Beam me up Scotty, I mean scouts!" 


	8. In which the Z team visits the Senshi's ...

Chapter 8  
  
  
  
They were back at Goku's and Chi Chi's house getting ready to leave for the original coordinates that the Senshi had fell out of the sky. Trunks was polishing his sword when Yamcha happened upon him. He jumped back.  
  
"Ack! A sword! Kept that thing away me, I hate swords!" Trunks look at him confused. Amara wandered over there at that moment. Yamcha saw her and jumped again. He went running off, "Ahhhhhh!"  
  
Bulma had brought a Capsule Corp air van for them to drive to the coordinates.  
  
"Please Bulma let me drive the air car!" Goku was on his knees.  
  
"No way Goku! I know about the last time you drove! What the-! Piccolo get outta the driver's seat!"  
  
They managed to get to the site without any further trouble.  
  
"Well I guess we'll being saying good-bye now," Serena face them with the rest of the Senshi behind her.  
  
"What? Never! I want to see your world!" Goku said excitedly.  
  
"In that case if you're going I'd better stay back," Tien turned to go, "I doubt they have any three eyed people there."  
  
"Well I'm green and I'm goin'! They can be prejudice if they want!" Piccolo pointed out.  
  
"Sure we'll try to pass you off as a leprechaun."  
  
"Yeah, and Vegeta's so short we can say he's an elf!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
"Don't even go there!"  
  
"All right. If we're going to go lets get started. Everyone hold hands," Ami stated.  
  
"We've been holding hands to much for my liking lately," Vegeta grumbled.  
  
"Come senshi you know what to do," Luna prompted.  
  
"But it's so stupid!" Lita whined.  
  
"I have to agree," Amara nodded her head.  
  
"That goes for me too," Vegeta put in.  
  
"No one asked you," Rei stomped on Vegeta foot.  
  
"Oww! Ow! Ow!" Vegeta hopped on one foot while still holding hands.  
  
"It'll be fun guys come on!" Mina led them. They clicked their heels together three times.  
  
"There's no place like home, there's no place like home..."  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Oww!"  
  
"Oooh!"  
  
"Eeeeh!"  
  
"Hey we're back at the Temple, yea!"  
  
"Look there's Darien! DAAARRRIIIEEENNNN!"  
  
Piccolo and Goku see Haruka and Darien's motorcycles. They get an evil grin and look at each other.  
  
"Do you see what I see?"  
  
"Yep. Now's our chance."  
  
"Race you? Winner gets to give Vegeta a swirly."  
  
"Where did you get that idea?!"  
  
"Vegeta told me to remember to give him one later."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Ok, so that's just a variation on what he said. Still what do you day?"  
  
"You're on!" Goku and Piccolo take off for the motorcycles and race off down the Temple stairs to the street.  
  
Gohan points out, "Hey are those your motorcycles?"  
  
Darien and Amara turn around to see trails of smoke going off down the street and several car wreaks in progress and cars screeching out off of the road and many people screaming and giving "The Bird" to Piccolo and Goku. Darien says something you never expect him to say. Amara ran into the middle of the street and starts yelling at them, "Get the hell off of my motorcycle you bas-mmmm!" Michelle had come up behind her and clamped her hand on Amara's mouth before she could get any farther and dragged her out of the street.  
  
Lita looks after them turns and shrugs, "Well readers alls well, ends well"  
  
Blackout  
  
Sound only  
  
"I won the race."  
  
"I'm telling you I won."  
  
"Ok. Fine, how about a tie? We'll both give Vegeta a swirly."  
  
"All right. I hold and you flush."  
  
"Deal. Look there he is."  
  
"Hey Vegeta, come over here."  
  
"What is it Piccolo?"  
  
"Goku and I want to show a human custom in this world."  
  
"Hey Trunks, want to watch?"  
  
"What are doing? Where are you taking me?!"  
  
"Ok Piccolo, pick him up."  
  
"Aggh! Put me down!"  
  
"Stop struggling. It'll make it easier."  
  
*Flush*  
  
"Trunks just don't stand there! Help me!"  
  
"Do it again Goku."  
  
"Good idea Trunks. Once is never enough for him!" 


End file.
